<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Much Needed Distraction by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575691">A Much Needed Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday Fest 2020, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s been working hard on a case… Draco, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, decides to offer Harry a brief respite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Much Needed Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/gifts">MalenkayaCherepakha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to my beta GaeilgeRua for looking this over. Originally written for the Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday Fest 2020. I hope my giftee malenkayacherepakha loves this little bit of Drarry smut. xoxo</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe. They belong to their respective owner. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at you, my hardworking Auror,” Draco said, leaning against the doorway of Harry’s office. He smirked when Harry looked up to see him. “You look like you could use a break.” The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than they had been earlier in the day.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Harry greeted tiredly, putting down his quill. He leant back in his chair before running his hands over his face, dragging them as an exhausted groan left his lips.</p>
<p>Draco entered the office, closing the door behind him. With a flick of his wand, he warded it shut so that they'd have some privacy.</p>
<p>“I don’t like what this case is doing to you.” Draco took a seat opposite Harry’s desk. “At least you ate,” he said when he saw the half-eaten sandwich on the corner of Harry’s desk.</p>
<p>“I’m kinda glad you’re here,” Harry said, looking at Draco. He licked his lips subtly. “I need a distraction.”</p>
<p>Draco grinned. “Well, what kind of distraction would you like?” He smirked, knowing likely what Harry was in need of… It was why he was paying this little visit to begin with.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, standing up. Draco mirrored his movements. He walked around the desk and stopped in front of Draco. “I think you know what kind of distraction I’d like.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, you’ll have to be a little more specific,” Draco teased. He placed his hands on Harry's shirt, toying with the buttons there.</p>
<p>“The kind that involves your sweet arse,” Harry said before he captured Draco’s lips in a kiss. He backed Draco towards the desk, causing him to bump against it and a moan to slip from his lips. Draco’s hands went back to Harry’s chest, quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt. Draco moved quickly, sliding the shirt from his shoulders. His fingers trailed over Harry’s chest teasingly, toying with the sparse black hairs on his chest.</p>
<p>“Enough,” Harry growled, wanting more. He quickly undid Draco’s trousers, kissing him roughly as he did so before pulling down both his trousers and pants in one swift go. Grabbing Draco’s hips, he swiftly turned Draco and bent him over his desk.</p>
<p>“Harry, please,” Draco whined. He looked over his shoulder at Harry. “Take off your pants.” He bit his lower lip as he watched Harry in a mixture of excitement and want.</p>
<p>“Eager for my cock?” Harry asked grinning. His hands went to his fly, quickly undoing his trousers and letting them fall to the floor. He quickly stepped out of them and moved towards Draco. Whispering a lubricant spell onto his fingers, he gently palmed Draco’s arse. Finding what he desired, Harry gently pressed a finger inside.</p>
<p>Draco let out a groan, pushing his arse back against Harry’s hand. “More,” he demanded.</p>
<p>“With pleasure,” Harry purred, adding a second finger. He loved to hear Draco beg, and so he scissored and twisted his fingers until he felt Draco start to squirm.</p>
<p>“Please… your cock, Harry, I need your cock,” Draco groaned, gripping the edge of the desk. He moaned when he felt Harry’s fingers leave his body.</p>
<p>Coating his cock with lubricant, Harry pressed himself forward, entering Draco. He sighed as Draco’s tightness gripped his cock.</p>
<p>Draco moaned, taking a moment to allow his body to adjust to Harry’s cock. “Please,” he whispered after a few moments. He moved his hips, bucking backwards a bit. “Move now, love, go on and take me,” he encouraged Harry. He loved this about their relationship - they always knew what the other wanted, and right now, Draco knew that Harry needed to get out his energy and give him a proper, hard fuck.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Harry cursed, gripping Draco’s hips tightly. He began to move, thrusting into Draco harder and harder. Every thrust from Harry struck the most pleasurable of spots inside of Draco. Draco moaned loudly, his own cock throbbing, begging to be touched.</p>
<p>"Merlin," Draco groaned, pushing back and meeting Harry’s thrusts. "Yes, yes."</p>
<p>The desk squeaked slightly from their movements.</p>
<p>Harry thrust in hard, hitting Draco’s prostate. Draco let out a groan, and he gripped the desk tightly. Harry moaned, knowing that he was close to coming. He reached his hand around and grasped Draco’s cock, stroking it quickly.</p>
<p>"Shite," Draco cursed. "I'm going to come."</p>
<p>"Me too," Harry panted as he fucked Draco quickly. He stroked Draco in time to his thrusts, and within moments, Draco let out a strangled moan as he came.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Draco groaned, his cock throbbing as he covered Harry’s hand in come.</p>
<p>The feel of Draco’s body tightening and the cry of his name from Draco’s lips was enough to send Harry over the edge. He came with a moan, his cock throbbing as he pumped his seed deep in Draco’s body. "Draco, Draco," he moaned.</p>
<p>After a moment, he withdrew from Draco’s body and quickly turned Draco around, pressing his lips against his.</p>
<p>Draco kissed him back eagerly for a moment before pulling away. “Love you,” he murmured against Harry’s lips quietly.</p>
<p>“Love you more,” Harry replied back. He rested his forehead against Draco’s. “Thank you for this.”</p>
<p>“I had a feeling you needed the break.”</p>
<p>“I definitely did,” Harry said. He fixed his trousers and grabbed his wand, using it to clean up the slight mess. “I’ll be happy when this case is over, and I can file away all this paperwork.”</p>
<p>Draco leant over and kissed Harry sweetly. “You’re doing great,” he assured him. “I know you’re trying to prove yourself with this case, but you’ve got this.”</p>
<p>Harry offered him a small smile. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.”</p>
<p>“I believe in you,” Draco said with a shrug. “And you should believe in yourself, too.”</p>
<p>“Hot afternoon sex and words of wisdom? How did I get to be so lucky?” Harry quipped, laughing. “Now, off you go, I need to get back to work.”</p>
<p>Draco kissed him briefly once more before heading to the door. “See you tonight.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned, watching Draco as he left. “See you tonight.” His heart felt a bit lighter as he sat down and resumed his work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>